1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating a crowd heat map.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat map is a very effective browsing tool used by various image monitoring systems. The heat map shows various types of data, which may be represented as colors, in the form of visual graphics such as a heat distribution on an image. The heat map may represent interest of customers or complexity on a camera image or a map in color steps.